


The "L" Word

by MayMilk



Series: The dorkiest couple on the universe [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: "i love you" is pretty a big deal, (but it only gets explored on chapter 2), Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Bickering, Camping, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First "I love you", First Time, Fluff, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim), ace zim, and dib knows it, blowjob, cute foreplay, dib is being extra carefull, dib tries to be a good boyfriend, he really cares about zim, stargazing (i guess), the summary sucks I know, this is like the most cute sexy scene i ever wrote, zim is bad as feelings, zim still a little bit scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMilk/pseuds/MayMilk
Summary: Alternative title: Idiots go to camping and end up saying their first "I love you"
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: The dorkiest couple on the universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583371
Comments: 22
Kudos: 150





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> OH DAMN  
> WHY I HAD THE CURSE TO BE A SLOW WRITER, GOD? This took me FOREVER to finish this. Help
> 
> ANYWAY. As the same thing I already said on the earlier fanfics: English is not my first language and I am sorry for any grammar mistakes. I already reviewed everything but if you guys see any typor or mistakes feel free to say :3
> 
> And oh boi, i am pretty excited to post this. There is even a little comic i did of a little scene on the end (gonna ost the link on the end after i post it)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it. ^^
> 
> obs: I guess it was supposed to be stargazing but just turned out in a sequence of dialogues and bickering :p
> 
> 13/01/2020 EDIT: I fixed some typos and other stuff that was a little bit strange on the fanifc :p hope its better now

"VICTORY FOR ZIM!" The tiny alien shouted while standing up dramatically raising and shaking his fist towards the night sky "FINALLY I WON! I FINISHED THIS CAMPING TENT!" He kept smiling at himself until Dib, who was kneeling in front of the tent, finally spoke.

"Bullshit" He exclaimed pretty offended "The only thing you did was yell at me while I did all the work" He grunted while standing up.

"Of course!" The irken responded with pride doing a wide grin showing his zipper shaped teeth "All the recognition goes for the master, and not to the slave"

"I thought I was your boyfriend, not your slave" The human retorted lifting an eyebrow, watching his partner stop and thinks for a moment, frowning his non-existent eyebrows while coming up with an response.

"Eh… Yes, you are" He finally said confidently after a while "You're my boyfriend AND my slave! My slave-boyfriend!" He smiled confidently, making the human roll his eyes, but couldn't hold a little snort. 

"This is so wrong on like, so many levels" Dib muttered, briefling shaking his head to its sides.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" The irken shouted "NOW PRAISE YOUR MASTER FOR DOING SUCH AN AMAZING JOB" He demanded with authority, pointing with his finger dramatically at the human in front of him.

"But you-" 

"PRAISE ME! NOW!"

" _FINE_ " Dib grunted, deciding that he would spent too much energy that he surely _didn't have_ by arguing with Zim's low temper "You did an _amazing job_ by doing LITERALLY nothing but disturb my work by being such a brat" He said sarcastically, gritting his teeth into a ironic and fake smile in the end "Happy now?"

But the irken didn't seem to understand the sarcastic tone, lifting his head with pride and smiling arrogantly "Yes! Very!" He said. The paranormal investigator sighed tiredly. "Now, for being such a good slave, it's my duty as your master to reward you!" He said, approaching with a little smirk.

Zim let his PAK legs out caughting the teen's attention. He used the metal spider limbs to lift himself, standing on the same height as his partner, softly caressing his cheeks, before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the human's lips. 

Dib closed his eyes, couldn't help but smile with the kiss, wrapping his boyfriend with his arms and hugging him closer, feeling their lips clashing into each other over and over again. 

"Hum…" He muttered between kisses "Stupid… Alien" and then proceed to hold the tiny alien closer. And looked like Zim didn't bothered to respond the commentary, just running his claws over Dib's hair while shutting his mouth with more kisses. 

But soon the irken leaned back, separating from the human and going back to the ground "So, now that I, _all alone_ , finished this tent, what are we going to do with this _camping_ stuff?" He asked gesturing with his hand around the place.

"Well…" Dib muttered, deciding not to start a discussion over the 'all alone' part "Usually when I am camping it's because I am going out to-”

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO HUNT MONSTERS" Zim shouted, already guessing what the human was going to suggest. Dib let out a deep frustrated sigh.

"Why noooot?" He whined, making the alien roll his eyes "We always end up doing what YOU want"

"It's because I am obviously superior than you!" He said closing his eyes and lifting his chin arrogantly. "Your stupid human brain would never even compare to the Irken one!"

Again, Dib shoved away his urge to argue with the alien and just decided to change the subject "What about, uh… Roast some marshmallows on the fire pit?" 

"Ew, no. They all get ugly and burned" Zim complained, putting his tongue out in a completely disgusted expression 

"It's because you leave them in the fire too much" Dib retorted.

"ZIM DOES NOT MISTAKE THE TIME! IT'S YOUR MARSHMALLOWS WHO ARE WRONG!" The invader shouted, clearly offended.

"Ugh _fine_ , so no marshmallows" Dib grunted, starting to feel impatient by the fact that his ideas kept being rejected. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it after all, he did dated Zim and the bickering between them was pretty usual. Probably it was a little remaining thing of their old time as mortal enemies.

"Maybe we can do that thing that humans do in camping" Zim suggested a little bit more excited than he wanted to demonstrate "The creepy stories before sleep"

"ABSOLUTELY no!" The paranormal investigator exclaimed quickly.

"Eh?" The invader asked, leaning his head to the side in a sign of confusion. "Why?" 

"Because **I** want to eventually sleep tonight, and my alien boyfriend is a stupid brat who gets easily impressed with horror movies" 

"Hey, I am your alien boyfriend" Zim said, assimilating the human's words "And I am ZIM! THE ALMIGHTY IRKEN SOLDIER! I DO NOT GET SCARED WITH INFERIOR EARTHEN MOVIES" He shouted.

Dib hissed, his head hurting a little after hearing the high pitched screams of his boyfriend "Oh yeah?" He retorted with an sarcastic grin "Remember when we saw that movie with a clown?" He asked, observing the irken hesitate "And after that you invaded my room on TWO IN THE MORNING and didn't let me sleep, but we had to go to school in the morning?" 

"Y-Yeah, but I-I was just checking if you're safe from terrifying clowns" Zim responded trying to mask his embarrassment by talking loudly and forcing a prideful smile. 

"Whatever. We're not going to tell creepy stories right now" he said letting out a deep sigh, trying to calm himself down before the little arguing end up in one more fight. 

Zim grunted a little bit frustrated, shoving his gloves hands on the purple hoodie he was wearing (with his typical invader uniform under it, of course, it wasn't like he had any plans I'm discarding that so soon). 

"Hey" The human eventually called caughting the invader's attention on him again. He looked like he just had a new idea "I think I know what we can do!" He announced, making the alien loft one inexistent eyebrow at him "Wait here, and try not to out anything on fire while I turn my back for ONE minute" He said, entering the tent.

"Bold of you to assume Zim need _that much_ of time to out something on fire" The invader shouted, getting some little chuckles from his boyfriend who was searching for something his backpack. 

"Found it" Dib said, getting out it the tent, and them Zim could see that he was carrying a blanket under his arms. The alien stared at him in confusion while the human searched for a nice spot in the grass.

"What is that for?" He asked curiously.

"Stargazing" Dib simply responded, covering the ground with the blanket. Zim frowned, unpleased by the idea.

"Why?" He asked watching his boyfriend lay down and gesture him to come closer "I am not going to do it"

"C'mon, it's not that bad-"

"You already have been on SPACE, Dib-Beast" Zim answered almost hissing "Why would you want to watch _stars?_ They're boring!" 

The human shrugged " I don't know… I guess I just thought it would be nice? It's not like you have a better idea"

"I DO have better ideas!" The alien responded, receiving a defiant look from the paranormal investigator.

"Yeah? Tell me then" He teased, doing a little smug after seeing his boyfriend changing his expression into a complete mess, trying to came up with excuses.

"Eh… You know… They're SO much better than your idea that it would HUMILIATE your stupid being, so, uh… I'll accept your lame idea to, uh, protect you from the shame" He said hesitantly, slowly sitting right beside Dib. 

"C'mon, it isn't that bad!"

"Of course it is" Zim said closing his eyes while slowly laying down besides the human "I have already seen the stars down here on earth. The sky is boring and empty-" He stopped himself after finally looking up, widening his eyes open on surprise "Wait! That's wrong!" He quickly looked at Dib, demanding a explanation "Why there are MORE stars here???" He asked completely confused, pointing dramatically with his hands at the sky. There was so much more natural night light on there than other earthen places the irken already have been.

Dib rolled his eyes while snuggling his boyfriend closer, making Zim lay on his side so his PAK wouldn’t make lay uncomfortably “Geez Zim, you already have been out of the city before and you never noticed?”

"Zim never HAD to" He gambled, pressing his cheeks into the human’s chest on embarrassment and crossing his arms on frustration, shooting at his boyfriend a look of who still demanded explanation. Dib sighed tiredly.

"Well… It's different because there are too many lights in populated areas, and it sucks to try seeing the stars” He said, waving his hand disinterestedly into the sky “But here is fine, i guess”

"Eh…" Zim frowned "Why everything I'm your galaxy is so weak? Even your stars are so lame" 

“Can’t you just stop complaining for once?” Dib asked a little bit impatient “Everything you say sounds like an insult”

“What are you trying to imply, _human_?” Zim asked while narrowing his eyes.

“I am not trying to _imply_ anything, Zim” Retorted Dib “It’s just…” But he stopped, a little bit uncertain, passing a hand through his hair and stared at the irken. The fake purple eyes stared back at him suspiciously. The human looked at the purple coat he was wearing, and then at the irken invader uniform under it, and then turning his vision at the PAK, glowing on the dark. On earlier years he might think that the light that irradiated from the PAK could be somehow pretty, but after actually getting to know a little bit more of Irk, it only looked strangely creepy “Nothing, forget it” The human said finally, turning his gaze away. 

“What? No”! Say it!” Zim demanded irritated, and Dib cursed himself mentally for bringing the subject. Sometimes he felt a little bit insecure for the lack of affection from Zim? Yeah, but the human certainly could be more comprehensible with the irken’s situation

“Forget it, Zim. I just want to look at the stars and hug my boyfriend right now, okay?” He requested, but knowing deep down that the invader wouldn’t drop it so soon. 

“So you want me to praise you?” Zim asked suddenly getting up and sitting on his knees, looking pretty riled up “ _Fine”_

“Zim…” The human tried to stop him, feeling a little regretful for forcing his boyfriend into it “It’s fine, you don’t have t-” He was stopped by a gloved finger pressing against his lips. 

“Shut up and let me do this” Zim said determined, making Dib gulp nervously. The alien frowned, trying to think "Compliment, compliment, compliment… C'mon, what can I say?" He mumbled at himself. “Well, you have eyes… Yes… and hair” He said a little bit uncertain, realizing that it didn’t sounded like praising at all. 

“Uhhh… Thanks” Dib said forcing himself to smile nervously. Zim growled at himself. He was an invader, for Irk sake, he already been to way more strange and critical situations. The fact that saying nice things to his boyfriend was so complicated was extremely pathetic. 

Zim stared at Dib’s brown eyes. A million of words locked into his throat. _You’re so smart. Your head isn’t that big. Your eyes are beautiful. You’re so determined and brave. I like being around you. I admire you._ ~~_I love you_ . ~~

He quickly discarded the last part. Even if they were almost a year together, the “L word” still looked like something way too soon to be said. Especially for Zim, considering how strict Irk was about affection. He was lying if he said he wasn’t scared of being vocal about his feelings like that. 

“Zim…” the teen said after a while noticing how the alien was struggling with that “It’s okay. I understand it’s hard” He hold the irken’s hands, gently pulling him closer so he could lie down again.

“It _shouldn’t_ be” He complained, letting himself be cuddled into the human’s arm again.

“I know”

“It’s unfair that you’re always spoiling and praising me and i can’t even repay it” 

“You don’t have to” Dib reassured, gently rubbing Zim’s back right above his PAK. Even if he was still uncertain and nervous, the alien decided to let himself relax on Dib’s embrace, letting out a really tired sigh. 

The paranormal investigator adjusted his position so he was sorta of laying down on his side, face to face with the Irken, who was resting his head on the human's arm. Purple eyes meet brown ones, and they stayed on silent for a moment, just staring at each other. 

“I know, you don't have to be afraid” Dib said after a while.

“I am not” Zim responded quickly, looking offended by the suggestion.

“Okay, okay... I know” The human said, trying not to provoke the irken’s short temper “But... I just want to say that… You’re safe here” He tried to do the best smile he could. Zim sighed while looking away. 

“Yeah, yeah, the ‘I’ll kick anyone who tries to beat my boyfriend’ talk and stuff. You already said that”

“Because is true!” Dib insisted “I am the only one who can beat your ass”

“HAH, as if you COULD beat Zim’s ass!” The alien retorted with a grin, making the human smile relieved that he was finally changing the mood into something less heavier.

“Well, I _can_ , and I already did. That's why we're dating in the first place" The teen replied with a smug, pinching lightly Zim's cheek, who responded by showing his tongue childishly, making the human giggle a little, being followed by the aliens laughter. 

After they both calmed down, they stared at each other with a way more softer look on their faces.

"You're amazing" Dib said with such a tenderness that sent a warmth over the irken's body. Zim opened his mouth, feeling the need to try to respond "You don't have to say anything" the teen reassured and the invader simply nodded.

Zim the human's hand being placed on his cheek, gently caressing the soft skin, and the alien closed his eyes, leaning into the affection for once, lightly purring into Dib's warmth. He felt the hand moving, until a thumb runned over green lips, making the Irken open his eyes with a purplish blush on his face. 

"Can i-"

"Yes!" Zim interrupted before the teen could even formulate the question. Even if the irken really appreciated and was truly grateful for the fact his partner tried his best to let things go slow on the physical part of their relationship, the alien was a little bit needy for some affection right now, and he wasn't going to deny a kiss.

Dib nodded, licking his lips before approaching his face and softly kissing his boyfriend. Zim closed his eyes and placed his hands over the human's chest, letting Dib take the lead on the kiss. Soon he felt a tongue invading his mouth, sending a shiver down into the invader's spine. And Zim liked that feeling. He liked how Dib's attention was all on him every time they kissed. 

His own moans were being muffled by the human’s mouth as he felt a hand descending on his body, going down into his neck, his arm, his hips, and his tights, making the alien feel a really nice heat increasing on his insides. 

Zim yelped on surprise when Dib pushed him gently, rolling them to the side, making the irken be on an little bit uncomfortable position because of the PAK on his back, but it wasn’t like he would really give to much care about it when Dib was on top of him, kissing him passionately. 

Soon they had to broke the kiss as the human needed his break to breath, panting while he stayed above his boyfriend, supporting himself on his arms, who were both placed on the sides of the invader’s head. 

Zim blinked, feeling a little bit shaky and light-headed after the kiss, breathing hard and with a wide blush on his face. He slowly looked up, and the way he looked at Dib somehow made him feel breathless.

Maybe, it was the cute way that Dib's cowlick was falling over his face plus his messy hair that looked so adorable.

Maybe, it was the look on his face he did when he was out of his breath, with a red blush covering his cheeks, making he look even more pretty. 

Maybe, it was the way that the amber eyes stared at him, with such affection and intensity that sent butterflies down into Zim's squeedlyspooch. 

Maybe, it was the shadow covered his body, with the stars being bright and beautiful on the skyl, lightning his back in some way that made him looked even more handsome. 

Maybe it was all that and even more feelings that Zim couldn't find any words on any know language to describe. 

But somehow, Dib just seemed so beautiful. And Zim just thought about how much he admired him right now and how much he wanted to be his forever. Everything about Dib was overwhelming him. 

So, he didn't even ratiocinated it, he just said the words before he could even think about filtering them.

"I love you" Zim said in a whisper, locking his gaze with the human's, feeling suddenly way too light to even notice the words that escaped of his mouth.

"Uh…" Dib blinked in surprise and confusion trying to figure out if he really heard that and wasn't his imagination. He stared at Zim with his eyes wide opened on surprised, realizing that yes, that was _real_. 

After realizing what he just said, the Irken froze in place like an ice bucket had just been thrown over him. Dib already have seen the color green and purple on the alien’s face, but right now Zim looked almost white, like all the blood has drained from his face.

His first mechanisms of defense was placing a hand over Dib's cheek and pushing him farther away as he could "YOU LIE" He screamed on panic.

"BUT I DIDN'T SAID ANYTHING!" Dib shouted but with a little grin on his face, still a little caught off guard by the confession. He wasn't expecting that Zim would say the first 'I love you' between them, specially after the whole conversation they had, but he was actually happy it happened.

"YOU LIE!" Zim insisted, turning back to his boyfriend, closing himself by hugging his legs close to his chest. He felt like was on the edge of having a panic attack. "This was just an illusion! Zim didn't said that!!!” He exclaimed trying to hide his face with the hands, cringing after hearing little chuckles from his boyfriend. 

“So, can you take of your disguise so i can answer the illusion?” Dib asked in a teasing tone. Zim took off the hands from his face just enough to give a confused glare at him “I want to look at the real you” He explained. 

The irken hesitated. He eyed the human for a moment, before starting to put of his lenses at the same time he felt Dib caressing his head, shoving the wig away and freeing his antennas. Soon he proceed to put everything on his PAK and stare at the human again, with anticipation and anxiety for what was going to happen next.

"Zim…" Dib whispered gently. He smile when he saw Zim’s big bug-like magenta eyes that he admired so much stared back at him. He hold the invader’s hand, and placed a little kiss on the goved claw, making Zim blush even more. “I love you”

The irken looked at the human, and for a moment all the fear and shame just went away. He felt like there were a million of fireworks exploding inside him because _oh Irk_ , probably words didn't existed to describe how happy he felt right now. Because for a long time all that Zim wanted was being loved.

And Dib was there, right here, right now, saying he loved him.

"Hey, c'mon, don't cry" The paranormal investigator said wiping away the tears that Zim just noticed that were falling down into his cheeks. 

"I am not crying" He said I'm a weak husky voice, rubbing his own eyes and trying to hide his face in the same time "Invaders don't cry! Stupid human!" He shouted embarrassed. 

"Shhh, it's okay" The human said, doing his best to hold on a chuckle as he embraced the little alien with his arms, feeling his wet cheeks being pressed against the fabric of his hoodie. Zim felt out a little purr, snuggling closer to his boyfriend and feeling a soft rub on his back, right below his PAK. 

"Are you sad or worried?" Dib asked carefully "I mean, it's okay, i just want to know why you are crying-"

"I am not" Zim responded sharply "I am just leaking through my eyes"

"Sure, but… Uh… Why are you cr-Leaking? Are you scared?" He asked, trying to understand why his partner was acting so emotional. Zim shook his head denying. 

"No…. It's just… No one ever said that loves Zim like that" The irken admitted, hiding his face into Dib's shoulder ashamed. 

"Oh Zim .." Dib muttered, and Zim hated how pitiful the human sounded, but slowly he felt his insecurances and nervousness washing away as the teen placed soft little kisses in top of his head. "I love you" He whispered again, holding into the irken's face staring at him again. 

"Dib-"

"I love your eyes" Dib said softly, kissing on the corner of the alien's a eyes "I love your voice" One more kiss into the alien's lips "I love the cute way ho marching every place you go" and then one more kiss.

"W-Wait-" Zim tried to say, a little bit overwhelmed, but being interrupted by more shower of kisses around his face. 

"I love your laugh, especially when you do it sincerely" And then he kissed the irken's face again "I love how when I am upset you're always trying to make me feel better" And again "I love every part of your body" and then again "And I love how you never gave up on me, even when _I_ did, you're there" He stopped, holding Zim's face between his handed, staring at his watery eyes "I love you so much, I can't even describe it. Fuck. I love you Zim"

"S-Stop it" Zim cried, putting his hands on his face "S-Stop making Zim leak through the eyes" He begged, rubbing his eyes trying to clean his tears away. 

It was too much. The butterflies in his squeedlyspooch, the warmness embracing him, the way he was feeling they he was so light-headed that he could fly away if Dib wasn't holding him tight. _Oh Irk_ , he didn't remember the last time he felt so happy, so _loved_ that way. 

"I love you, you STUPID Dib-Stink" He said, with his vision too blurry with tears to see anything, but he felt again soft lips meeting his own.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED IT AAAAA
> 
> Oh, and little observations: You guys may notice but I changed the ratings s  
> orry for anyone who wanted to see the smut, really. I guess I couldn't bring myself to finish it and I dont know if i am ready to even try to write and post a smut so soon. Maybe after some pratice I can find inspiration enough to do it.  
> Also, I changed the title and the summary for something more fitting cuz it was pretty bad before :p
> 
> Oh, and a little note here: There is a little part on the chapther where I explored Zim's view on sex, but, remember, it is his OWN view on this series. Not every ace people need to feel the same way he does.
> 
> ps: I tryed to fix typos and grammar mistakes, but some stuff and up slipping, so, if you guys see anything weird warn me. (And somehow my spell checker keep trying to change "Dib" to "Don")

Zim was feeling warm. 

That same warmth that came to him when Dib hugged him. That same warmth from he heard soft compliments from Dib’s mouth. That same warmth from when he was feeling paranoid and Dib would hug and say reassuring words against his antenna. 

The warmth of knowing he was loved. 

And Dib kept repeating that three words again and again between messy kisses and tears falling down the invader’s eyes. His lips travelling down into Zim’s mouth, Zim’s cheeks, Zim’s jawline, Zim’s neck…

And Zim felt a different kind of warmth spreading through his body. That one that made him feel like his legs were made out of jelly. That one that increased some kind of heat on the place below his belly. 

“I love you” Dib whispered with his lips pressing against Zim’s soft skin. The invader felt himself breathing hard as the human placed himself between his legs.

Dib kissed his boyfriend again, putting a tongue inside his mouth, feeling delighted by the light muffled moans that came out of Zim’s mouth while he pressed their bodies together. Unfortunately soon the human found himself on the need to breathe again they had to separate. 

“Zim” Dib said caressing the alien’s cheeks, making Zim hesitantly open his eyes to look at him. “Do you want to get inside the tent?” He suggested carefully and cautious. Zim stared back at him surprised by the request, feeling a wide blush coming into his face.

He wasn’t stupid. He knew what the human was insinuating by that proposal, but sex was a pretty hard subject to talk about on their relationship. Of course, Zim did enjoyed some moments where their kisses and hugs turned out into something hotter, but he didn’t thought too much on the idea of actually doing it completely. 

But in the end that leaded on one question: Did Zim  _ wanted _ to have sex with Dib? Short answer,  _ yes.  _ But it wasn’t so simple like that. They already talked about it before, and the paranormal investigator promised Zim he could have all the time he needed to feel comfortable before taking this step on their relationship.

“It’s okay if you don't want to” Dib said soon, noticing the lack of answer from his boyfriend. It had been a time where the teenager has been a little bit more pushy, but after some talking and explanations he promised that he could take things slow for Zim. 

Zim didn’t answer, making Dib feel a little bit nervous and anxious for how he was going to respond, but trying to keep cool and don't put any pressure on him.

The irken was a little bit undecided. 

Well, sex, on irk, wasn’t forbidden, so _that_ wasn’t something he could worry about. But, on the other side, _affection_ **_is_** illegal, and that fact made Zim have so many condratidory things about having a sexual intercourse with his boyfriend because he didn’t wanted to do it with Dib because he was _sexually attracted_ to him, but because he _loved_ him.

In fact, Zim identified himself as asexual. Yes, he thought Dib was beautiful, and yes, he really enjoyed the feeling of when they were kissing or more, but he just couldn’t feel any sexual attraction towards anyone. So, the invader had his own view towards what sex meant.

And, for him, it meant affection.

Because when Dib kissed him, Zim wouldn’t just feel the hot and melting feeling over his body. He would feel the love, the caring, and a ton of other soft feelings he couldn’t find a name to put. And because, as long as he know, excluding some exceptions, humans would mate with someone who they love and trust. And Zim did loved and trusted Dib.

But, back to Irk, affection is forbidden. And doing such an act on his relationship with Dib would take a lot of affection. And that scared Zim, like always did everytime he thought about showing to his boyfriend how much he cared and appreciated him. Because, even if he wasn’t going to admit easily, he was afraid. Because it means he was against his empire. Because everything was still too new, and he didn’t know what to expect. Because it meant he was  _ defective _ . 

But, in the end of the day, Zim still wanted to  _ feel _ loved, and, when Dib touched him, the invader could interpret it as a physical representation of his love. And that why, after a lot of indecisiveness, he finally looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and said:

“Yes” He muttered, feeling his mouth being dry out of his nervousness “Zim want to do it” He knew that probably his face totally covered on a purplish blush. 

“Are you sure?” Dib asked trying to guarantee if everything was really all right “Because you don’t have to, you know” He looked away a little bit awkwardly, but son he felt a gloved chand running over his cheek, trying to get his attention again.

“Zim wants to do it!” The irken said with more determination, using his another hand to get his partner’s hand and squeeze it lightly “Zim wants to feel loved” He tried to explain it. Dib frowned, trying to understand better the invader’s words.

“But you’re already loved” Dib said on a reassuring tone “I already said that i lo-” Before he could finish, the hand on his cheek moved to his mouth, stopping him from talking. Zim launched to him an impatient look, making the human feel a little bit confused.

“It’s not that what i mean, your stupid-beast!” The invader said embarrassed as he looked away “Zim wants to FEEL loved” He said the words quickly. At first, Dib lifted an eyebrow, looking like he didn’t understand the statement, but soon it clicked on his mind what Zim was trying to say.

“Oh” He muttered, feeling his cheeks getting warmer “I-I guess w-we should go inside then” He stuttered awkwardly and Zim nodded. They were both pretty nervous and embarrassed for what as going to happen next.

Dib got inside the tent first, being followed by Zim. They sit on the floor and stared at each other, as if they were both expecting the other to make the first move.

"M-Maybe we can start by kissing" Dib suggested, slightly rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, avoiding to look to the invader in the eyes. 

"Y-Yes" Zim nodded way too quickly "Kissing is nice" He said nervously. But even then they both didn't make any move. Zim looked away nervously, arguing with himself if maybe he should take the first step when Dib softly placed a hand under his chin, tilting his head so he could stare into his eyes again. 

Zim gulped at the sight of the pretty intense and golden eyes staring back at him, closing his own eyes as he felt Dib's lips clashing against his. 

Zim was pulled into Dib's lap, enjoying the warmness of the human's body against his own as he put his legs around Dib's waist feeling the hot and melting feeling going through his body as their hips start grinding into each other. 

They broke the kiss, and Dib pressed their foreheads together, locking his eyes into the invader's. "Is this okay?" He asked, holding Zim's hips on his hands. Dib was being extra careful right now. He wanted to make sure his boyfriend was comfortable with the whole situation.

Zim responded with a little shy nod, which Dib took as an incentive to keep going, placing a soft peck on his lover's cheek, making a trail of kisses descending until his neck on he place his skin was visible on top of the turtleneck.

While that, his hands found their way sliding under the invader's clothes, caressing his back and running his fingers through his body. 

Zim closed his eyes shut, squirming by the pleasure sensation running over him as he pressed himself harder against his partner, letting out a loud moan out of both the friction, the feeling of Dib attemptively sucking his skin. 

Dib breathed hard against the alien's neck, feeling his jeans getting tighter after Zim started rubbing into him, but continued his work on Zim's neck, feeling encouraged by the alien's reaction.

His hands continued his way on Zim's back, coming up until reaching the place right below his PAK. He thought about trying to disconnect the machine himself to take off the invader's clothes, but I'm the end it seemed like a bad idea, considering that Zim probably wouldn't feel comfortable on letting any one disconnected his PAK from him.

"Hey Zim…" Dib muttered after leaning back a bit just to look at his boyfriend in the face. getting Zim's attention "Can you…" He didn't finished who's question a little bit too nervous to ask, just tugging the fabric lightly right below the PAK so Zim could understand what he was asking. 

"Oh, yes, sure…" Zim said sound equally nervous, reaching his back and disconnecting the machine from his body, feeling his internal clock starting to work as an advice he was going to die soon of the PAK didn't came back. Luckly, Dib wasn't a brat kid anymore, who would steal it and run away like before.

As soon the device came of Dib did his best to pull of quickly Zim's purple coat and the pink Invader's uniform, tossing it on the corner as Zim attached the PAK on his place again, letting out a sigh of relief once the cold machine reached his back. 

Dib admired Zim's body in delight. His fingers traced his torso on a really light and soft touch, sending little shivers into the invader's spine. The human continued to stare, feeling how soft Zim's skin felt against his digits. His green body was smooth, without any body hair, belly button or nipples. Maybe there was a little scar over there, remaining of really violent battles, but they were so light that you wouldn't notice if you didn't paid attention. 

But Dib was paying attention, all his focus on admiring how beautiful and so foreign the body in front of him was. His hands caressing lightly his belly, his chest, his neck, his shoulders, hearing Zim's irregular breath with the soft but warm touches on his skin. 

The human's hands continued, coming down into the irken's arms until stopping on his elbows, staring at the black gloves still covering the alien's hands "Can I take them off?" Dib offered, squinting carefully, ready to receive a 'no', knowing how germaphobe his boyfriend could be. But surprisingly Zim hesitated, considering the question until he sighed.

" _ Fine _ " He muttered  _ " _ Zim will allow the Dib to remove them" He said with the familiar arrogance tone. The teen couldn't help but smile, as his fingers trailing around the place where the latex-like material meet the green skin. 

Soon he started taking taking the first one off, pulling it away as he continued caressing Zim's forward as his skin was being revealed, taking his three fingered hand after it was free and placing a soft long kiss between the alien's knuckles, hearing a little awkward gasp coming out from Zim's mouth. Dib smiled at himself as he gently repeated the process with the other glove. 

He held both of Zim's hand after they were both free and slightly squeezes then, looking back at the Irken, who was looking away with a whole flushed face, pretty embarrassed. Dib chuckled, leaning forward and planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. 

Zim grumbled something in embarrassment that Dib could really catch on, doing a little grin as he looked at him again. "What did you say?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Zim wants the human to be less clothed" He said without looking at Dib in the eyes. He was a little bit nervous by the fact that most of his uniform was already gone while the human still fully covered.

"Oh, right" Dib muttered, leaning back a little bit so he could have little bit of the space he needed to strip his clothes "Wait a sec" He said while taking of his own coat and tossing it aside, soon after pulling his shirt off. Zim gulped a little bit on anticipation as Dib's torso came into his view. 

His body was slender, and his skin was ornamented with a lot of scar on different shapes and formats, like little and clean cuts, or really ugly marks from violent attacks. There were a lot of scratched and even little dots that Zim could recognize as stabs from his PAK legs. A little possessive part of the alien was actually proud of the fact  _ h _ e marked the human with of most of them. He let his claws run through the scars, feeling the contrast they made against Dib’s toned skin.

"Better now?" Dib asked carefully, biting his bottom lip, observing the invader touching him so lightly. Zim nodded, approaching closer and putting his hands on the human's shoulders.

"Yes, he's, very…" Zim said, closing his eyes as he felt Dib snuggling closer into a hug, making a lightly tanned skin meet green, sharing the warmth of their bodies with each other. 

Dib could feel his accelerated heartbeat pounding closer to the mechanical buzzing of Zim's squeedlyspooch. The human closed his eyes and rested his chin above Zim's head, enjoying the feeling of just having the heat of another body against his own. 

Yeah, their foreplay was kinda stopped by this little moment, but honestly he didn't really mind. He liked this, having a so different, heated and so perfect body against his own, keeping him warm. 

"I love you" He whispered again, feeling Zim shivering under him. 

"Y-Youi already s-said that" The irken muttered embarrassedly. His head was placed right above the human's shoulder, so when he talked his lips slightly brushed against the curve between Dib's shoulder and neck. He still wasn't used to actually hear the three letters coming out of his boyfriend's mouth, and he still got pretty by surprised every time Dib repeated them.

"I know" Dib said lowering his voice, massaging carefully the invader's back, feeling him relaxing himself under his arms. He approached his lips and planted a little kiss on Zim's antenna, feeling it twitching on his face with the touch. "I love you" he said again, this time with his lips pressed against the sensitive stalk over the invader's head, feeling Zim starting to breath hard against his neck. 

Dib slightly stared at Zim, cupping his face and placing a little kiss on his lips again, which soon escalated to another deep and wet kiss.

Soon they broke away again, panting with their faces close to each other. Dib did a little smiled, and then he did a final quick peck before putting his mouth into Zim's neck again planting wet kisses all over the place with Zim panting and squirming under his arms. The alien moved his head, giving Dib more space to work on his skin. 

The irken closed his eyes shut, feeling Dib attemptively forcing his teeth against his skin. He couldn't help but purr by the pleasure feeling growing on his body as Dib's mouth went lower.

Dib gently pushed Zim down se he could continue descending his mouth work on lower parts of the irken's body. 

Zim rested on his ewboys and supported his body with his PAK as he watched the human coming down reaching into his chest, sucking and kissing his skin on the process, making Zim's whole body tremble. 

Zim bited his lips as Dib reached down into his belly, mentally wishing the teen could go even  _ lower _ than that. And he actually did it. 

Zim arched his back with the feeling of a hot mouth licking his sensitive skin right above the waistband of his leggings. And then Dib tried to bite and  _ oh _ , that felt  _ so good. _

"C-Can I take those off?" Dib muttered, his breath still softly brushing against the tiny invader's skin as he gently passed his hands around the leggings waistband.

"If we're going to have sex, then yes, I suppose" Zim muttered nervously.

"Y-Yeah, of course" Dib gulped awkwardly "J-Just checking" He said sitting on his knees, taking off firstly Zim's boots, and then coming back to slid his hands inside Zim's pants. 

The alien looked away embarrassed as he felt the fabric leaving his body, letting himself all exposed for Dib, who watched in delight the organs located between the irken's legs. 

There was a long but thin and slimy tentacle-like organ that came out of the top of a equally dripping wet slit that was unfolded by what looked like two opening green petals. 

"Wow" The teen felt himself gasping by finally getting to see Zim's sexual organs. A little part of him almost wanted to stop everything and examine it or just ask Zim a million is questions.  _ Almo _ st.

"S-Stop staring!" Zim's complained gaining Dib's attention, who blushed, carefully lifting his vision to look at the alien again. 

"S-Sorry" He blurted nervously "It's just…" His focus turned into the invader's lower parts again "I-It's so beautiful…" He feeling his blush widening on his face.

"S-Shut up" Zim grunted looking away extremely embarrassed, letting out a hard breath as he felt a warm hand touching curiously his length. It was a light and careful touch, almost like Dib was analyzing in on a scientific, but tender, way. Dib gulped, feeling the tentacle curling around his fingers and he gently stroked it.

"Do you control it?" A little part of Dib's curiosity couldn't help but question it, gently rubbing the figure between his fingers, not holding a little smile after hearing a whine coming out of Zim's mouth. 

"Do you control your penis?" The irken retorted breathless, watching the human frown thoughtful. Dib remembered older odd situations that could have been avoided with he could just tell his penis to not have awkward boners.

"Fair point" He muttered, caressing the length between his fingers with a lot of curiosity and enthusiasm, noticing the alien's legs trembling and the way the air came out hardly from Zim's mouth. A transparent pinkish liquid came out of both the slit and the member, and Dib Dib could feel his mouth watering by the idea of putting his mouth on it. "Hey, Zim, can I suck you?"

"EH?" Zim almost gagged surprised by the question. He felt his whole face burning hot, and he was pretty sure Dib could both feel his penis throbbing on his hand and see his entrance getting wetter by the offer. "W-Well. I… Uh.." He stumbled with his words, too embarrassed to form a decent phrase. He gulped, looking back at Dib, who was staring at him expectantly "Zim will allow it" He finally said. 

The human smiled gratefully, muttering a little “thank you” and leaning down so his face was between Zim's legs, with his fingers gently caressing the alien's tights, which he gently planted a trail of kisses, coming up until finally reaching to his destiny. 

Zim felt his whole body trembling as a loud moan escaped from his mouth.  _ Oh Irk _ , that felt  _ so go _ od. He already experienced kissing and grinding against Dib on other make out sessions, but  _ this _ , he never had his boyfriend's hot mouth sucking his dick.

Instinctively Zim closed his legs, putting his tights around Dib's head, but the human seemed to be more encouraged by that. 

Zim felt the heat increasing on his body as he was took by this good sensation, crying over pleasure as he felt a light touch on his vent, arching his back as lustful fingers slid inside him. 

And with that Zim was overwhelmed. The hot sensation in his body getting stronger until he found himself on a situation where he could only tremble and scream Dib's name, feeling a knot under his belly getting tighter and tighter, like he was going to explode fryo pleasure on any moment.

"W-Wait!" He panted, making the teen sit what he was doing and lift his head to stare at Zim, equally breathless and with a pinkish liquid dropping by the corner of his mouth. 

"What's wrong?" Dib asked concerned. Zim looked away embarrassed. 

"I-I… I want you now" He muttered. Even if he never experienced, he knew that he was pretty close to the orgasm, and he didn't wanted to finish before Dib entered him. 

"Oh" Dib blushed, quickly wiping out the liquid dripping on his lips with the back is his arm "Okay, okay" He said nervously, licking his lips and getting on his knees and undoing the belt and buttons of his jeans. 

Zim sat up, waiting. Observing with anticipation his boyfriend taking out his pants and underwear, gulping as he finally saw the hard stiff being released. 

"Come here" Dib muttered, sitting down and gesturing to the alien to sit on his lap. 

"I thought you would want to be in top of me" The alien muttered a little bit surprised, getting on his knees on the human's lap, with his legs placed both on Dib's sides. 

"I thought this position would be more comfortable for you, because of the PAK" Dib explained a little bit embarrassed, putting both is his hands on the alien's hips. Zim nodded on agreement. 

The irken felt the human placing a kiss on his lips, and, even if he should be grossed out considering where this mouth was a minute ago, he just relaxed on Dib's arms, caressing slightly the dark hair with his claws. 

Zim felt Dib carefully pushing him down, until his entrance was touching the human's erection. The irken broke the kiss, looking nervous at his boyfriend. 

"Are you ready?" Dib asked, placing their foreheads together. He wanted so much to do it, but if Zim wanted to back off, even at this point, he wasn't going to push it farther. The alien responded with a awkward nod, gulping as he felt a pressure against his entrance.

"D-Dib" He muttered, making the teen stop and look at him, biting his lip nervously. Zim closed his eyes shut on embarrassment, hiding his face by burying it again the crook of Dib's neck "I-I love you" He finally found the strength to say it again, on a pretty low and weak voice. 

Dib couldn't help but smile, holding Zim's face to make eyes contact "I love you too" He whispered gently kissing the irken before finally letting himself in.

  
  


***

Zim purred with his head resting against Dib’s chest, couldn't help but smile as the teen gently rubbed his back on a soft and warm way. Zim rested his head above his arms, looking affectionately at his partner.

Dib was with his eyes closed, with a little smile on his face, and, if wasn’t for the gently caressing marking the silhouette of his PAK against his skin, Zim could even say he was sleeping.

The alien kept staring, feeling a fuzzy and light feeling on his body, observing Dib’s messy hair, his slow breath, the bite marks and scratches that Zim accidentally made around his shoulders and neck. A silly smile planted on the alien’s face.  _ His  _ human was beautiful.

“You know…” Dib said finally, opening his eyes to stare back at Zim “You can’t complain about how i keep creepily staring at you if you’re going to do the same” He teased with a little grin on his face. Zim blushed, trying to look away quickly.

“Y-You lie!” He shouted, doing a little flick on the human’s forehead, gaining a little giggle on response, only making Zim’s face get even more purple. “And  _ my _ staring isn’t creepy!” 

“Neither is mine” Dib retorted. The alien eyed him, lifting an inexistent eyebrow. “Okay, maybe a little” He admitted, letting out a little nervous laugh. Zim rolled his eyes, proceeding ho go back to plant his cheeks against the teen’s chest.

They didn’t talked after that, falling into a warm and comfortable silence, with Zim closing his eyes by the tender care on his back, enjoying the warmth of Dib’s body against his own. The teen, who had his free arm placed on the back of his head, stared at his boyfriend with a thoughtful look.

“Hey, Zim” 

“Hmmm…” The alien muttered lazily, don't even opening his eyes.

“How do you say ‘I love you’ on irken?” Dib asked curiously. Zim opened his eyes and looked at him, pressing his lips against each other as he rested himself on his elbows over Dib.

“We don’t” He explained, looking away. Dib stared at him, lifting an eyebrow.

“You don’t?”

“Irken banished affection, Dib-stink” Zim grumbled, feeling a little bit annoyed “How do you expect us to have a term for it?” 

“Well, that’s stupid” The teen said, for the irken surprise “I mean, murder is illegal, but saying ‘I gonna kill you’ is a phrase that exists” He argued on a almost mockery tone.

“Shut up” Zim hissed “It’s different!” He looked away angrily, and he cuddles himself against the teen’s torso again. Dib looked at Zim. Part of him wanted to push the discussion farther, but he thought that it wasn’t really the moment for that. 

“It’s fine…” He sighed, lifting the hand petting the alien’s back to put int on the area right below his shoulders, doing a little massage, feeling how Zim got pretty tensed up, but slowly relaxed under the human’s touch.

“Actually” The alien said after a while, still don’t looking at Dib “There is a  _ term _ …”

“Oh”

“But it doesn’t mean ‘I love you’, it’s just… The closest thing” He added quickly, finally looking back at the human, who just kept himself quiet, waiting for Zim to speak. 

The irken gulped, feeling his face flushing as he said, making the little clicking noises of his native language. Dib observed him with curiosity flooding his golden eyes. 

“That sounded pretty” He muttered after realising that Zim stopped talking, using his hand to gently rub the alien’s cheek “What does it mean?” He asked. Zim pressed his lips together thoughtful, before sitting up a little.

“It’s a rough translation, but… Basically it means…” He placed a hand over the teen’s chest right above his heart, feeling the strong beats reverberating against his palm “ _ I belong to you” _ and then he placed the same hand over his own chest, feeling his face getting extremely flustered “And  _ you belong to me _ ”

  
  


Dib could feel his cheeks getting hotter as he stared straight at the big magenta eyes in front of him, couldn’t help but let a huge and soft smile appear on his face.

“For a ‘love is forbidden’ civilization, it actually sounded pretty cheesy” He teased, chuckling as the alien gagged on his own embarrassment.

“S-Shut up” Zim shouted “I-It i-isn’t  _ cheesy _ ". Dib rolled his eyes as he snuggled Zim closer again.

"Fine, fine, it's just a  _ little _ cheesy then" He teased. If Zim wanted to argue, he didn't, just staring ar Din with a meaningful look "But how do you say it again?" Dib asked.

"You already heard" Zim muttered "I am not repeating it" 

Dib frowned, deciding not to insist, considering Zim's stubbornness, and trying to remember exactly how said the words. After a little repeating the memory on his head, he cleaned his throat and struggled, trying to repeat the strange noises that composed the irken language.

He stared at Zim, a little bit uncertain, until the alien put a hand on his own mouth, trying to hold back a giggle. 

"C'mon" Dib complained "Was it  _ that _ bad?" He asked, only making Zim burst into a laughter. The human felt a shameful blush in his face as he watched the alien trying to compose himself again. 

"Your attempt of verbal Irk was pitiful" Zim finally said after calming down, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye "You just said to me that you're sorry for peeing in my taco during a snack holiday while using a blue slime suit" Dib eyes him.

"That sounds oddly specific". 

"It's  _ irken _ , Dib. Don't try to understand my _ superior _ language!" The alien said arrogantly, with a little grin on his face.

"You know what, I'll try again" Dib said determined, sitting up, making Zim grunt by the fact that we was shoved away from the cuddling, sitting impatiently in front of the human.

"I doubt you'll do it" Zim said with a challenging look on his face "Considering you last attempt". The tease only served to make the human even more eager to try again. 

This time he took a little bit more of time to think, and then started by saying it slowly, taking care to repeat exactly the same as Zim said before. 

For his surprised, when he stared at Zim again, he found the alien looking at him shocked, with a string and purple blush all over the face. Din couldn't help but smug.

"Oh, I got it this time, right?" He said, victoriously laying back again. Zim grumbled as he cuddles himself over the human again. Even if the alien didn't replied, from the blush on his face and the way he was trying so hard to hide a silly smile on his face, Dib knew he got it right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a whole page of the cute stuff: OKAY, I can do it.  
> Writing ONE LINE of smut: F*CK, I CAN'T DO IT, I'LL NEVER FINISH IT AND BE STUCK FOREVER WITH THIS FIC 
> 
> ^ Basically that's why I changed the ratings. I still need to get used to write on english before actually trying to do smut again. Usually hot scenes where I wrote in the past worked most as plot relevance stuff, I am NOT used to NOT envolve angst on it.
> 
> Anyway, FINALLY I can move on and work on other projects (and I actually have something big planned here for a future long-fic, so, WHO IS READY FOR SOME AU DRAMA? *evil laughter*)

**Author's Note:**

> For the people who came for the little smut and the ones who came for the ace zim tag > This is all for the nex chapter (i am already writing, but expect a couple of days or weeks for it to be finished)
> 
> Oh, and the “Well, I can, and I already did. That's why in dating I'm the first place" probably gonna have another fanfic to explain that line, but that is for a distant future heh
> 
> (This fanfic is basically my excuse to make Zim cry from hapiness lol)
> 
> Anyway, see you all soon ;)
> 
> The link for the fanart/comic i did its here: https://maymilkstuff.tumblr.com/post/190148691926/finally-i-finished-the-first-chapter-of-the
> 
> Edit: 24/01/2020  
> I changed title and the summary for something more fitting.  
> Also I changed the rating cuz I couldn't bring myself up to write porn (for now)  
> Sorry guys


End file.
